Claudia Diamant
Lieutenant Claudia Diamant 'is a fictional character in the Zoids VS series and Zoids: Legacy. She serves as Rottiger's captain. Overview Born from a renowned family of Zoid pilots, Claudia Diamant was ranked first lieutenant of the army, since her first meeting with Max Rubin, the first acting leader of Rottiger, since some changes occur in reverse, Claudia took place for Max's duty while he is out journeying. Since Max returns with a red Blade Liger (until its color changed to silver), she still continues her duty as captain. Claudia is known as an expert in close combat unlike Max. Somehow she takes pride of Empire's Rottiger Team. Personality "''With no decree, then you cannot defeat me." -Claudia Diamant Claudia is considered a beautiful Zoid pilot and is filled with pride. Her personality resembles "Fiona" Elisi Linette of Zoids: Guardian Force, Naomi Fluegel of Zoids: New Century Zero, Amy of Zoids: Fuzors, and Kotona Elegance from Zoids: Genesis. In other words, Imperial soldiers are attracted to her attention, especially Reiner and Kouki, but she actually dislikes his unusual molestful behavior. Max and Claudia have the opposite attitudes as she refuses to accept defeat, in other words, she ends up crying after her defeat by Max and his new Blade Liger. Claudia is shown to care for her teammates if they are in trouble, and Claudia is shown to risk her life to protect her teammates especially her own country. Claudia is very forgivable just like Max, she normally apologizes if something goes ugly. For some reasons, Claudia is shown laughing at somebody questioning her superiority, notably Kouki. As he first reported to her. And the other hand, other soliders imagined that she is somehow beautiful when angered, which sometimes is proved to be true. Claudia is less lonesome when in a Zoid battle, but she asks backup if she gets pummeled by herds of wild Zoids outside the Imperial territory. Her attitude becomes friendlier when Max returned with his new Blade Liger. On the other hand, Claudia is shown to be flirtatious when not in a battle or a mission. But when in a battle, she somehow taunts her opponents with her feminine wiles. As mentioned in one of the Sprite Images from Zoids: Legacy, and Zoids Saga DS below. In the fifth sprite, she also applies an attractive look and slightly touches her lips. Appearance In the game series, Claudia is shown with a rounded face. She has pink hair, with what appear to be a type of an ancient Zoidian hairbands in it. Her eye color is yellow. She does have a typical hour-glass shaped body. She only has one outfit she wears in the series, for some reason it is considered revealing. The outfit is a one-piece suit. The suit is multiply colors, but the main color being purple. The side of the suit is cut out. This cut starts at the lower chest, and ends at the hips. A front section is also cut out in the front of the suit. Claudia is seen wearing a white glove that covers her entire left hand, for the right hand, she has a red colored sleeve, and has grey-colored fingernails. For shoes, Claudia is wearing red boots with a white trim. Ability as a Zoid pilot Claudia pilots a Chimera Dragon when Max left the team, but it was destroyed after she lost to Max and his new Blade Liger, she had to replace it with a Lord Gale. She also pilots Reiner's old Lightning Saix for high-speed combats, also facing Max's Blade Liger; especially when it is armed with the AB Unit (Attack Boosters), and the other hand, she also pilots a Dark Spiner which it provides her an advantage to battle Max's Blade Liger, and also it has disadvantages when Max later switches with the more flight-capable Liger Zero Falcon. Claudia is seen piloting various Zoids, she is also seen piloting a Geno Breaker (Empire Story Mode), even an Iron Kong Mk. II (Republic Story Mode). Character relationships Claudia acts like a typical female superior, but she is loyal to everyone in her team; 'Max: '''Claudia is shown to have a mutual respect towards Max. For some reasons, Max and Claudia are equally skilled. At her first defeat as she ends up crying. But after coping her first loss against Max, she later rewards him a set of weapons fit for his Blade Liger, which turns out to be a new set of Attack Boosters. Claudia does see Max's Blade Liger is just more like a mere machine, but she later realizes when Max made a strong bond together with his Liger, their potential goes on without limitations. 'Reiner: 'Reiner is very loyal to Claudia, he follows her everywhere, and has somewhat a motherly relationship with him. 'Kouki: 'Claudia seems to dislike Kouki's perverted behavior since she first met him, obiviously when they are in a battle or not. Even though they are not seen interacting to each other, she even gloats about his questions about her. According to her sentiments, Kouki is interested to obey and follow orders from beautiful and attractive women like her. 'Blue Unicorn: 'She is in good terms with Blue Unicorn. 'Zeru (Zoids Legacy):' She is in good terms with Zeru even though he is a Zenebas descendant. 'Juno '''(Zoids Legacy):' She is in good terms with Juno and she is also aware that she is being used by the Terra Geist organization. Quotations *"Mission confirmed, taking off now!"'' *''"Your command is almost perfect."'' *''"Boy, you do put fear on a child's mind."'' *''"This young boy understands well."'' *''"So your name is Zeru?'"'' *"So, you're a Zenebas survivor?" *"Me, losing?" *"Let me try!" *"Just wait and see." *''"Juno was left by Terra Geist by that day, does this means she was spying on us?!"'' *"Rottiger power!" *"You can kiss me later!" *"You must be kidding, it's a miracle!" *''"It's my turn now, I'll show you the dance of death."'' *''"That's everybody wants to know."'' *''"You have a problem with that? Kouki Demon."'' *''"Big mouth, let me see how well can you fight."'' *''"Blue Unicorn, Terra Geist, Bloody Death Saurer, couldn't be a perfect match?!"'' *''"Rottiger, Charge!"'' Zoids Saga Sprite Images Saga DS Claudia.JPG|Primary Sprite Claudia_Sprite2.JPG|Attack Sprite Claudia_Sprite3.JPG|Negative Sprite Claudia_Sprite4.JPG|Positive Sprite (Zoids: Legacy) Claudia_Sprite1.JPG|Positive Sprite (Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia) *The first sprite shows Claudia's original face. *The second sprite shows the Attack sprite of Claudia. *The third sprite shows that when Claudia is attacked, it is shown that she is crying. *The fourth sprite shows Claudia's positive mood in Zoids: Legacy, shown that she is smiling. *The fifth sprite shows Claudia's positive mood in Zoids Saga DS, shown that she touches her lips. Zoids piloted *Chimera Dragon *Lord Gale *Lightning Saix *Dark Spiner Trivia *Claudia, Ciao and Sandra share the same English voice actress, Tabitha St. Germain. *Claudia and Chris Tasker share the same Japanese voice actress, Ryoka Yuzuki. Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games